


Anchors in the Sand

by OnyxDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDay/pseuds/OnyxDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by 'The Perfect Bite' by cherry_delicious</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anchors in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'The Perfect Bite' by cherry_delicious

The sand is hot beneath my feet, the summer breeze warm as it blows against my skin. The sun beats down on my shoulders and I think I should've reapplied sunscreen about an hour ago.

The sound of the beach fades away until all that's left is the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, an eternal melody, extending forever in both directions.

Reach up, crash down, repeat.

The cool water bites at my toes as I step forward, a welcome reprieve front eh heat of the sand. It engulfs my feet, my shins, my knees, until I'm standing with the water up to my thighs, swaying with the pattern of the ocean.

The salty brine surrounds me, overwhelming my senses. The smell of it permeates the air, and when I open my mouth it lingers on the back of my tongue. The coolness of it is wrapped around my legs, the soft lapping of waves against my skin reaching my ears above the sound of water crashing against sand.

My feet begin to sink into the wet floor beneath me and I'm no longer able to fight against the ocean's current. I feel myself being pulled into the sea's soft embrace.

Hands brace themselves against my shoulders, cool against the forming burn, stabilizing. An anchor.

"I've got you. I'm not letting go."


End file.
